


The 12 Days of Chibmas.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas, M/M, No Sex, Quick Read, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.





	The 12 Days of Chibmas.

Chibs felt like a fucking moron. He was standing nearly starkers in the hallway, leaning his bare ass against a couch that took Juice nearly 4 months to find and claim as "perfect." He had couldn't find a Santa hat, so he'd crammed his black cap on and a red scarf and hoped that would give the effect he was shooting for. He'd left his black belt and boots on, because, well, Santa had both. 

If he had to guess, he'd spent half of his like making grand gestures in search of ass. Christ if he hadn't bought flowers for Fiona's stubborn ass when she was holding out on him for something he had or hadn't said.

But out of all the time spent doing things to get laid, this moment felt like it was lasting an eternity.

 

"Mother of Christ, never again." He said aloud to himself, shaking his head. The idea had come up while Juice was mindlessly flipping through higher channels before bed a few weeks ago, and a pay-per-view porn flashed across the screen. Silicone tits were magnets, regardless of who or what you were into, and before they knew it they were 15 minutes into a cheesy Christmas themed porn, full of slutty elves and naked toy shop helpers.

"That's something I could be into." Juice said sleepily, shutting it off once Santa had blown his present all over the elves on his naughty list.

Chibs ears picked up at this comment, and he tucked it away for later. There was no question to the validity of their relationship, and they clearly had a chemistry that couldn't be stifled, but not in their 7 years together had any type of costume play come up.

So here he was, a holly subbed out for mistletoe taped to the middle of the wall at his waist, waiting for Juice to get home from the store so he could fulfill his holiday-infused sexual fantasy.  
Although with him dragging ass and taking so long at the store, the new plan was: fuck him senseless and finish with "Ho, ho, ho."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was fast and furious (and pointless) but I am late to dinner and I just had to get this story out of my head.


End file.
